freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Freddy
Golden Freddy (also known as Ghost Freddy and referred to as Yellow Bear in the game's files) is a special antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's. He is a secret, golden version of Freddy Fazbear that appears in the player's office after a certain sequence of events are triggered. Appearance He appears as a golden/yellow version of Freddy Fazbear with missing eyes. He also has a dark blue colored bowtie, as opposed to Freddy's black one, though this may be a result of the lighting. Upon closer inspection, a microphone can be seen held in his hand. His jaw hangs open and his head is tilted to the side (right). He is also presented in a sitting, slouched position as if he were dead. Here is his appearance, and how he kills the player. Note the poster that appears in the hallway before Golden Freddy appears. Ditto, confirming game crashing, as well as appearing during The 1st Night. Summoning Checking Cam 2B, the player will see a poster on the wall. It can switch between three different versions: a normal picture of Freddy, a distorted version, and a close-up of Golden Freddy. If the player sees the Golden Freddy poster and then switches back to the main room, Golden Freddy will be waiting before them. Alternatively, if the player inputs "1/9/8/7" in the Custom Night set up screen (as of version 1.13), his death scene will happen instantly, closing the game. This is most likely a joke from Scott Cawthon as a result of the rumors constantly spreading about a supposed "1987" myth. See here. Behavior Golden Freddy will appear in the player's office after being summoned, and will cause different images to flash on screen for split seconds along with the words "IT'S ME". Golden Freddy will wait idly for few seconds before killing the player, causing a game over. Every time he kills the player, the game will exit. Unlike all of the other animatronics in the game, Golden Freddy does not have any movement or hint that he has approached and arrived. He completely disregards the doors, appearing whether they are open or closed. Unlike the other animatronics, the screen will be covered by a static image of Golden Freddy's face upon attack, akin to the images that flash during Mike's hallucinations. Dealing With Golden Freddy Golden Freddy will very easily kill the player if given the chance, but there are ways to prevent a game over. Once Golden Freddy enters the office, there is a short period of time before he kills the player. The moment the player sees him, the player must bring up the security camera tablet before Golden Freddy kills the player. Doing this will cause him to disappear and prevent the player from getting a game over. Alternatively, the player can avoid him entirely by simply not looking at the West Hall corner camera poster (Cam 2B), which will prevent the player from summoning him in the first place. However, this may prove difficult, as players may be tempted to watch this particular corner in case Bonnie is making a move toward the security office. He will only be summoned if the player immediately lowers the monitor after viewing the poster. It was once thought that if the player switches cameras between seeing the poster and putting the monitor down, it would not trigger Golden Freddy's summon, but Bereghost's second night playthrough disproves this. Theories * There is a possible theory that Mike Schmidt might be hallucinating Golden Freddy, as Golden Freddy only appears if the player glances at said poster and returns to normal view. This is also emphasized by Golden Freddy not being a part of Night 7's A.I Customization. Also, Golden Freddy seems to have hand prints on his face similar to the ones on Freddy's face, supporting the idea that it may be a twisted hallucination of Freddy. Furthermore, when the player is killed by Golden Freddy, the game doesn't show a game over screen; the game simply crashes. * Some speculate that the suit Phone Guy stuffed into while he was recording The 4th Night's message was that of Golden Freddy's. * It is thought that the costume itself is an older, possibly original version of the current Freddy Fazbear costume. It is also thought to be yellow/gold due to aging and deterioration. *It is possible that the endoskeleton behind the stage might be Golden Freddy's, though it is possible it's just another spare endoskeleton. Trivia *Whenever he is activated in-game, it seems that a high pitched, jittery giggling can be heard, sounding similar to a child giggling. It is unknown if this is Golden Freddy's laugh, or something else. This laugh is actually an unedited version of the laugh Freddy makes while he's moving. *When the player looks at Golden Freddy himself, a strange, distorted mumbling noise can be heard as the hallucinations flash on screen. The sound byte in the game's files is called "robotvoice". The voice, once reversed, initially sounds like gibberish, but after nine seconds in, it starts replaying parts of Night 5's phone call. Listen here. *When he kills Mike Schmidt, the noise heard during the close up on his face is a much slower version of the standard "death sound" heard in game (titled XSCREAM2 and XSCREAM , respectively). *As of Patch 1.13, setting the AI to 1-9-8-7 in the Custom Night causes Golden Freddy to instantly kill the player and the game to force quit. This was likely put in by the creator to end rumors about The Bite of '87. * Freddy has hand prints on his face, presumably from a child. Golden Freddy has these exact hand prints as well. * During gameplay, if the player looks very closely at Golden Freddy's darkened eye sockets, they can see tiny white irises. During the kill screen, however, the irises aren't there. *Golden Freddy has a unique kill, which crashes the game. He is also the enemy that can be in front of the player the longest compared to the other animatronics. Gallery Gameplay Office Gold.png|Golden Freddy in The Office. Office GoldBright.png|In the office, brightened. image.jpg|Golden Freddy with Bonnie. Video Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's